


A drive to the mall for some Burritos

by nooblyRPS



Category: Scribblejuice
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooblyRPS/pseuds/nooblyRPS
Summary: Perla (aka Scribblejuice) invites Kelsey (aka KelseyAnimated) to hang out and get some burritos at the nearby mall. Perla plans to drive there with Kelsey, for she had learned to drive. What could possibly go wrong?Entry to Scribblejuice's fanfic tweet:https://twitter.com/scribblejuice/status/1276702323352449027Character's twitter & youtube channels:Scribblejuice:https://twitter.com/scribblejuicehttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcW055_DGSkCEGWoKsW7gFQKelsey Animated:https://twitter.com/KelseyAnimatedhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxEloHlVRJxlmU9TMQ8v11Q30/8/2020 update: The fanfic made it through, you can check it out here via Kelsey's video below.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rG5vQyG3uPQ
Relationships: Scribblejuice/KelseyAnimated
Kudos: 6





	A drive to the mall for some Burritos

**A drive to the mall for some Burritos**

(Perla hooked up on the phone to Kelsey on a nice day)

Perla: Hey Kelsey!

Kelsey: What’s up, Perla?!

Perla: I just learned how to drive, wanna go get some burritos?

Kelsey: Umm, sure thing bud, come around and pick me up!

(Perla’s car soon pulled up at Kelsey’s home’s doorstep. Kelsey got into Perla’s car.)

Kelsey: So Perla, where to get our Burritos?

Perla: The mall just down the road, should be an easy drive.

(Perla gave Kelsey a smug smile as the car pulled out of the driveway.)

Kelsey **:** Umm, Perla?

Perla: Yeah?

Kelsey: Why is the car going faster by the minute?

(Perla checked the car pedals, THE ACCELERATOR IS STUCK!)

Perla: Oh dear.

Kelsey: What?

Perla: GET PEOPLE OUT OF THE WAY! THE ACCELERATOR IS STUCK!

Kelsey: OH S##T!!!

(As the car speeds on faster and faster, Perla frantically try to find a way to get the accelerator unstuck while Kelsey opened the window to get people out of the way.)

Kelsey: MOVE! MOVE PEOPLE! OUR CAR’S GONE NUTS AND IT WON’T STOP!

Kelsey: SLAM THE BRAKES PERLA!

(Perla slammed the brake pedal so hard it broke.)

Perla and Kelsey: (Poker face)

Kelsey: OLD LADY!!!

Perla: Whe- OH F##K!!!

(Sure enough, there is an old lady with a mobility aid crossing the road in front of the car.)

Perla and Kelsey: AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

(Perla swerved the car and barely missed the old lady. Both girls in the car heaved a sigh of relieve.)

Kelsey: Try setting it to neutral!

(Perla shift the car gear to neutral and cruises the car to the side of the street.)

...

(A minute later, a police car pulled up behind the car, where Perla and Kelsey are engaged in a heated argument.)

Perla: Look I brought this car from a second hand seller, it’s not my fau-

Kelsey: YOU SHOULD HAVE SPENT MORE TIME LEARNING TO DRIV-

(The argument stopped abrupty when the policeman got out of his police car and walked up to them.)

Perla: (Gasp) Please officer!

(Perla clasped her hands in prayer as she got down onto her knees, facing the police officer who is visibly confused.)

Perla: I WAS JUST DRIVING KELSEY TO THE MALL TO GET SOME MUNCHIES WHEN TH-THE ACCELERATOR AND BRAKES BROKE AND THE CAR WENT WILD. I DIDN’T MEAN TO CAUSE ANY HARM OUT OF ALL THESE TROUBLE IT WAS THE CAR!!!!

(Both the police officer and Kelsey were speechless)

Perla: OFFICER PLEASE, PLEASE, I DIDN’T KNOW THE CAR WAS A FREAKING FRAUD, IT WASN’T MY FAULT!!!

(Tears are pouring out of Perla’s eyes like waterfalls as she continued to say “Please” to beg the police officer for mercy.)

Kelsey: She’s 17, officer.

(Kelsey reach down and grabbed Perla’s arm. Perla look back with eyes full of tears as Kelsey lifted her up and both girls started walking along the sidewalk.)

Kelsey: Hey bud, I got your back.

Perla: Bu-but...

Kelsey: Leave the car alone, we’ll sort it out together later.

Perla: But Kelsey, my parents are going to be mad when they find out that I’ve sneaked out just to hang out with you.

Kelsey: Nah, don’t worry ‘bout that. The car’s fine right? Besides the broken pedals the car’s unscratched right?

(Perla nodded in agreement. There’s still tears in her eyes as Kelsey handed her a hankechief to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.)

Kelsey: Tell you what, we’ll discuss about the car later at the mall. I’ll get you some ice cream if you want.

(Perla blows her nose)

Perla: I’ll like a **[Insert Perla’s (Scribblejuice) favourite ice cream flavour here]** ice cream.

(Kelsey pats Perla back in return)

Kelsey: Good girl, let’s walk the rest of the way to the mall.

**THE END**


End file.
